onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akali95/Why? Because F*ck logic that's why!
Hey there guys, so here's a subject I've been debating with myself about for a long time now and didn't seem to be able to let go. That subject is no other than the highly controversial "logic" to which some people tend to turn their backs to disregarding its significance. I have been through this sort of misunderstanding for a long time, now I want to make this crystal clear - the logic I'm about to speak of here, has close to nothing related with the logic we are most aware of (unless you are an alien), also known as "real world logic" so please don't bring it up here as it is unrelated to the topic. The subject of this blog is strictly One Piece logic, its meaning will be explained shortly. Every series goes by its own logic with a few exceptions here and there. More often than not, the writer is limited to the rules of the world that he himself had created, and breaking those rules would mean to change the very foundation that the said world is built upon. Such a twist in the rules would be considered, in my perspective, as unprofessional or unskilled story writing and highly disappointing unless it is backed up by reasonable explanations eventually. A few exceptions would be somewhat acceptable, though definitely inadvisable. This is my definition of a fictional world, I am well aware that there are many different views on the matter. Feel free to express your thoughts about different definitions which you might consider more plausible. Now of course if a said world's rules is that there are no rules then that's a completely different story. Please don't scrutinize every single inch of detail, try to see the picture as a whole and respond accordingly. At any rate, on to the subject then. I'm going to try and describe the logic by which One Piece goes and the rules by which it is confined, once again, feel free to criticize or argue about my definition, nobody said it was unequivocal. In order to put everything in place, let's try to create a list of rules that apply to the One Piece world, and according to them, try to figure out which should be incompatible. '''Devil Fruits: '''There are three types of devil fruits, each of which bestow different abilities upon their consumer. Those types consist of Logia, Zoan and Paramecia. ''Logia Fruits: ''The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible). They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. (Taken directly from the "Devil Fruit" page). ''Zoan Fruits: ''The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer, with mythological said to be even rarer than some Logia Devil Fruits). (Also taken directly from the "Devil Fruit" page). ''Paramecia Fruits: ''The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or powers. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances. (Also taken directly from the "Devil Fruit" page). While Logia and Zoan fruits basically seem limited to a fixed set of abilities, the Paramecia fruits' abilities appear endless (which also implies why it is the most common out of the three). Therefore, we can definitely assume that there are no limits to devil fruit abilities and that imagination can run as wildly as required. However, there is one exception that is to be put in mind - two identical fruits cannot exist simultaneously (artificial fruits aside). The only way to make a fruit reappear is to take away its user's life. It is said that a greedy person who will attempt to consume more than one devil fruit will perish. Although we have never seen such a case, it is safe to assume that it is rather accurate. An exception to this rule as we all well know, is no other than the new Yonko "Marshall D. Teach". I believe that it is also safe to assume that this is a unique ability derived from the Yami Yami no Mi for a couple of reasons: 1) We have yet to encounter any other character throughout the series who possessed two devil fruits simultaneously or even changed one for that matter. 2) The Yami Yami no Mi grants a unique ability similar to Kairoseki - to disable one's devil fruit ability temporarily, which might also imply a permanent one followed by "theft". In addition to the powers granted by the devil fruit to its consumer, a certain side effect is accompanied with it regardless of its type or its respective abilities. This side effect is the general weakness to water and the terrible consequences that it could lead to if submerged. I have to admit though, that I did not entirely understand the difference between "sea water" and other types of water and how differently it affects the devil fruit user. I also found the statement ""moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does." rather controversial, as in most cases when devil fruit users fall in water, "standing" is the last thing you can say about them. Any insight on this specific matter would be appreciated. Now that we have our devil fruit facts straightened out, let's try and see what would turn illogical according to them. A person with multiple abilities that is not a cyborg or a robot (refer to "Technology") or Blackbeard. A person with a special ability that is not a cyborg, a robot or a confirmed devil fruit user that is not weakened by water or does not drown when submerged and he can swim. Two identical devil fruits coexisting. etc. etc. Now let's try to look into specific cases that I personally feel unease with. Bepo - Did he consume a Zoan devil fruit? Have we ever seen him in constant contact with water? I don't remember. There has to be a reason behind his bearish appearance and talking ability. Another possible explanation would be via Law's unique ability to switch "souls" from one body to another. Perhaps Bepo's original body was dying or just weak and so Law agreed to transfer his soul to a more stable body. Without a reasonable explanation behind, it kind of renders Chopper's past meaningless. (More info in the "Races" section). Shyarly - How does she predict the future? This isn't an everyday ability anyone could pull off, it's got to have a source. I don't remember seeing her in constant contact with water either. Pappug - How does he speak? DP once told me that was a joke and a pun on words so I guess I'd just have to cope with this one. Nonetheless, if any of you have something to say on the matter you are more than welcome. Pekoms - Confirmed devil fruit user, has 2 animal forms. Do we have a new kind of species or what? (More info in the "Races" section). Three-Eyed Big Mom Girl - Time will tell I guess, it's too early to have any complaints on the matter. (More info in the "Races" section). Dressrosa toys - Manipulated somehow by Doflamingo? (Will be elaborated on in the "Technology" and "Races" sections). Concluding this part - I guess most of the unexplained abilities will be explained eventually and time will tell. However, some are kinda past their time and aren't likely to receive an explanation anymore. Please share your thoughts on the matter. Also, do tell if you think I missed any. '''Technology: '''Science is one of the major aspects in the One Piece world. Unlike most aspects, it is divided into a wide range of fields and I am going to refer only to the most relevant ones. One of the fields consists of cyborgs (Franky, Pacifistas, Kuma) and robots (Franky Shogun). These modified beings are capable of many unique abilities unlike any ordinary human which would usually require eating one devil fruit or more. In addition, cyborgs and robots don't suffer from water weakness like devil fruit users do, making them more powerful beings without the loss of the swimming ability. Another field is of course the highly anticipated SAD and the fearful artificial devil fruits. The extent of their potential remains yet unknown. The artificial fruits were confirmed to be Zoan types and they are considered riskier due to being artificial albeit the fact that they were considered a success. The last field I'm willing to discuss is the "Art of Weather". This scientific field, with the correct equipment, allows the user to use different weather related abilities. There are many more fields in the technology subject obviously, I wrote only those I believe are worthy of discussion and surrounding the subject of this blog. In addition, technology appears to be limitless as more or less anything could be described as "technology". However, technology can only go as far as the mind can see without breaking any of the other rules on which the series are based. Therefore, we can safely conclude that technology is or at least should be limited. Now that we have some technology facts straightened out, let's try and find some difficulties that may arise from the subject. Granting exaggerated powers or rather abilities to their user. There aren't many general problems that technology could cause, I'll leave it at that. Now let's try to look into specific cases that might seem controversial to some. Dressrosa toys - Fully functional robots with artificial intelligence? That's going a bit overboard isn't it? The different Clima-Tacts - I can't see the Clima-Tact storing any substances in its body. Can it really be described as "technology"? I have come to accept it though. Concluding this part - There really are minor problems and restrictions for technology, however, they should not be ignored. To what extent do you think technology should be used in One Piece? Should it be able to break the rules by creating artificial devil fruits of all kinds perhaps without its standard water weakness? '''Races: '''There are many different species introduced to us in the One Piece world other than the widely spread humans. These species mainly consist of: Fishmen, Merfolk and Giants. The fishmen and merfolk have the unique ability to breathe underwater and seem to have the most diverse amount of species throughout the series. Giants appear to be simply large sized human beings. There also appear to be extraordinary human species: the longarm and longleg tribes have long arms and long legs respectively. It also appears that interbreeding is possible and is especially common amongst merfolk. There are some undefined figures in the One Piece world, this perhaps implies that they are the result of interbreeding between the different kinds of species. There are also different species that were created as a result of a devil fruit ability. Such examples may consist of the centaurs and satyrs that were created by Law on Punk Hazard. Others could be zombies that arose thanks to Gekko Moriah's Kage Kage no Mi's abilities. Dragons are artificial beings made by Dr. Vegapunk. In other words, they originate from "Technology". Also apparently, toys? As mentioned in this page. Now that we have our race and species facts straightened out, let's try and see what difficulties arise from the subject. An excessive use of it. In other words, the creation of an exaggerated amount of races and species. Now let's try to look into specific cases. Dressrosa toys - How are toys species? Three-Eyed Big Mom Girl - I hope not. Bepo - Also hope not. Pekoms - Refer to the above mentioned. Fairies - Really, really hope not. Concluding this part - Different species are fine so long as they are not overused. What do you think of the different species? So, you have finally reached the end of this blog. Hope you didn't get bored across the lengthy explanations, even I got tired while writing them... For simplicity's sake I will list all the questions that this blog surrounds, of course you could add some of your own if you believe they fit the subject. What do you generally think about different series logic? Do they have any? Should they have any? What are your thoughts about my version of One Piece logic? Do you agree with it? If so, which parts do you agree with, and which parts do you not agree with? There are so many questions one could think of, do share your thoughts people :) Category:Blog posts